This invention relates to stair assemblies, and more particularly to modular stair assemblies with different modules or components that can be connected together to suit a wide variety of different applications.
Prefabricated stair assemblies are often designed for a single application or particular use. For example, it is common to prefabricate stair assemblies for new homes, trailer homes, and so on. These stair assemblies are typically constructed of cement, and are therefore relatively heavy in weight, difficult to transport, position, and secure in place. The removal of such stair assemblies is labor-intensive and often requires special equipment. For temporary structures or structures at temporary locations, such as platforms for presentations or speeches, trailer homes, and so on, the ability to install and/or remove the stair assembly for various applications in a quick and efficient manner is desirous.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a modular stair assembly comprises a stair module having a pair of spaced stair support frames with each stair support frame including an elongate base member, a rear upright support member connected to a rear end of the base member, a stringer extending diagonally from a forward end of the base member to an upper end of the rear support member, and a plurality of L-shaped risers connected to the stringer. Each riser has a vertical riser portion that extends upwardly from the stringer and a horizontal riser portion that extends rearwardly from the vertical riser portion toward the stringer. The vertical and horizontal riser portions are rigidly fixed together. A plurality of steps extend between the stair support frames and are supported by the horizontal riser portions.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, at least one of a transportation module, deck module, handrail module, extension deck module, and extension handrail module can be provided with the stair module so that the modular stair assembly is readily adaptable to a wide variety of different applications.